Intermixed and Twisted
by Lavender Kiss
Summary: A vampire, a werewolf, two winged kids, and the Winchester boys. Really, really AU. Crossover between Twilight and Maximum Ride
1. Strange and Weird

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or this small piece of song. **

**A/N: Just to let you know, this story sort of just wrote itself. This was nowhere near to what I had planned at first.**

**This small section in the lyrics of White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane seems to fit the story. I don't know why but to me it does.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When logic and proportion

Have fallen sloppy dead

And the White Knight is talking backwards

And the Red Queen's "of with her head!"

Remember what the dormouse said:

"FEED YOUR HEAD

--------------------

FEED your head"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, my head hurts. Come on man. I didn't party that hard." Dean rubbed his forehead before he realized something was wrong. He looked around and his senses went haywire. "Oh man, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," he whispered.

He frowned as he realized something else. Where was his brother? "Sammy!" he called.

"It's Sam," a voice from behind him corrected. Dean turned and saw his brother's lanky frame sitting upright also rubbing his head like if he had a splintering headache and just like Dean, Sam also looked around in confusion. "Where are we? Weren't…weren't we just at the motel?"

Dean nodded, "We were." He grimaced, "Have you looked at this place. It doesn't exactly look like planet earth."

"It doesn't look like anything, actually."

The brothers took in the extremely white walls of the hall way. Even the floor was white. The only speck of color that they could make out from their position was some dark green letters written on the only door in the hall. Sam got up on unsteady legs to look at it.

"Hey Dean, come and look at this."

Dean walked over and looked. His eyes opened wide at what he saw. "What the hell?"

Sam nodded too. He pointed, "The sign reads _Supernatural_. Kinda weird, don't you think?"

"Definitely," Dean agreed. He looked closer at the door. "Dude, it has a peep hole."

"Do you want to look through it or should I?" Sam asked.

"How 'bout we both look," Dean offered.

"Sounds good to me," Sam conceded.

Together, they leaned and looked in. They saw their motel room and their stuff lying around. Dean took a step back from the door and said, "Whoa! Okay I'm officially freaked. What the hell is happening? I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone or something."

"Yeah, this is weird, even for us." Sam looked at the door knob before grabbing it. He tried to open the door but it was locked. It just wouldn't budge. Sam sighed and looked back at Dean. "I think we might be stuck here."

Dean threw his hands up and started pacing, "Oh great. This is just terrific. Why do we always have to have the bad luck?"

"Dean, calm down. Let's just…look around and see if we find another door that isn't locked," Sam said.

"Right, because God knows how many more magical doors lead to our motel room," Dean said with sarcasm.

Sam rolled his eyes and started walking down the hall, "Whatever man. It's worth a try. Maybe we might even find the key lying around here somewhere."

Dean caught up and gave him a 'are you kidding' look. "Dude, do you honestly believe the key is just going to be lying around for us just to take?"

"No but, it looks like the rules don't apply in this place. Anything could happen."

"Yeah, anything _could_ happen, bad or good."

"Dean! Could you just shut up? You, thinking about all the negative things, aren't helping any," Sam snapped as he looked at his older brother.

Dean just shrugged, "Hey, someone has to think about this stuff so at least one of us is prepared for anything."

Suddenly, the brothers stopped and looked around. Now, instead of a white hall way, they were standing in a huge, black room with stairs leading up and down and doors leading to different rooms.

Dean looked behind and saw the glowing whiteness of the walls in the hall before looking forward again and shaking his head.

"What the hell?"

Both brothers snapped their heads up and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked Dean quietly.

"Yeah," Dean affirmed. "Sounded like it was coming from our right. Want to go and check it out?"

Sam nodded firmly, "Maybe the person knows what's going on."

"Ditto."

They walked stealthily towards where the sound had come from. As they got closer, they heard curses and shouts. The voice sounded like a girl's.

"Fang! Where are we?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm just as clueless as you."

As Sam and Dean rounded the corner, the voices abruptly stopped. Sam and Dean traded a look. Just as they were about to peek around and look, two figures with amazing speed, shot out and pinned them both to the wall.

Dean immediately kicked out, catching the boy on the chest and knocking the wind out of him. The boy recovered quickly and gave Dean a dark glare with his dark eyes before jumping up and punching Dean on the side. Dean had managed to move aside so it hadn't done much damage.

Sam, on the other hand, was facing off with a female. She had long, dirty blonde hair and she was very tall but not as tall as Sam and a couple inches smaller than the darker boy.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" the girl asked, her voice laced with steel.

Sam blinked and shook his head, "We were about to ask you the same question."

She frowned and her fighting stance relaxed a bit, "You mean you also don't have any idea where you are?"

Sam shook his head, "Not a clue. First we were in one place, and then we were here."

"So you're not going to hurt us?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"Why would we? We don't even know you. My brother and I just want to get out of here," Sam answered truthfully.

She nodded, "Alright. But don't try anything funny or you're going to get it."

"Uh-him," Dean coughed as he dodged the blows that the boy was giving him, "a little help here. Tell your boyfriend to back off."

Immediately, the boy stopped and glared at him, "Max is _not_ my girlfriend."

"And he is _not_ my boyfriend. Ever, so don't you dare say that again unless you want me to kick your ass," the girl, Max, said with a deadly tone.

Dean grinned and brushed himself off, "Yeah whatever. Could've fooled me."

Max and the boy bristled and Sam gave his brother a look to just shut up. Dean listened and his face went blank.

Sam turned towards Max. "My name's Sam Winchester and that's my brother Dean."

"Max and he's Fang," she said.

Dean grinned, "Fang? What the hell kinda name is that? Should have gone with Shadow or Ozzy."

Fang started to take a step towards Dean, his fists balled, but Max stopped him. "Calm down, Fang. He's just being a pain in the ass." Max looked over at Sam and smirked, "I take it that's the way he just is, huh?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah. That's Dean for you."

"Hey, I'm standing right next to you," Dean said with irritation.

"We know," Sam and Max said at the same time.

"So how'd you get here," Dean ask, changing the subject.

Max shrugged, "We were just sleeping with our, uh, family when all of a sudden we woke up and here we were."

"Where exactly did you wake up at?" Sam asked.

"We can show you. It's just inside this room," Max said.

The brothers followed the two strangers and couldn't help but notice their bulky backs. Like if there was something big hiding there.

"Here," Max pointed.

Sam looked around and saw a door and just like before, the door had letters engraved on it except these letters were blue. It read _Maximum Ride_ in blue script.

"Maximum Ride," Dean read aloud.

"W-what? How did you know my full name?" Max asked. She looked like she was going to attack the brothers again.

Dean looked at here. "Oh," he said with faked surprise. He pointed at the words, "it's written right here on the door."

"This one also has a peep hole," Sam observed. He looked through it and saw a park and a group of kids sleeping on the trees. Sam sucked a breath.

They had wings.

Sam retreated and looked over at Max and Fang in shock.

Dean looked at his little brother with worry and snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Sam, Sammy. You okay?"

Sam gulped and looked directly at Max. "You have wings," he stated.

Max took a step back and stared at Sam like a deer caught in the head lights. "How did you know? Are you working for the school?"

Sam shook his head, "No. I looked through the peep hole. I saw your family. They have wings."

Now Max looked confused. "You looked through the peep hole and figured it out? Is that even possible?"

"No. I think this might be a trap," Fang spoke up as he gave Sam a penetrating stare.

"We're not," Dean interrupted. "If you don't believe us, then just look for yourself." With that, Dean and Sam stepped aside from the door to allow the bird kids the chance to look.

Hesitantly, Max stepped forward followed closely by Fang.

"I'll watch these two," Fang said. "You look."

Max nodded and placed her eye over the peep hole. She sucked a breath as she saw her flock sleeping peacefully and unaware that both Fang and her were missing and stuck in a wacko place. She looked away and grabbed the knob. She twisted and turned but it was locked. She couldn't get to them.

"It's no use. I tried to open our door too but it was locked just like yours," Sam said as he noticed Max's face of frustration.

She growled and kicked the door. Fang was by her side and tried to calm her down. "Easy there Max. We'll get back to the flock soon."

She laughed and said, "Right. This is all so strange, stranger than normal. I feel like we're trapped in the freakin' Twilight Zone. I can practically hear the music playing."

"Funny you say that, see that's what I said too," Dean put in.

"So what do we do now? How do we get back to where we're supposed to be?" Fang asked. He looked between Sam and Dean for an answer.

Sam and Dean shrugged. "We don't know, but whatever brought us here, it's for a reason," Dean said.

"Whoa, whoa, back up!" Max said. "What do you mean by that? Did someone bring us here?"

"I didn't say _someone_, I said a _what_," Dean corrected.

Max shook her head, "Like what? Erasers? Whitecoats?"

Now it was Dean's turn to blink. "What the hell are Erasers and Whitecoats?"

"Erasers are half wolf and human. They're blood thirsty and they live for trying to kill us," Max explained.

"Whitecoats are what we call the scientists that created us and the Erasers," Fang finished.

Dean stared at them and then whistled, "Okay, I wasn't expecting that."

"So you were experimented on?" Sam asked.

Fang nodded, "Yeah, ever since we were inside our mother's womb."

"Well, in answer to your question Max, no. But that Eraser thing was pretty close. Not exactly the same thing what with those things being man made and all. No, we're talking more about the supernatural kind, you know like demons and ghosts. That kinda stuff," Dean explained.

Max's and Fang's mouth literally dropped open.

Dean chuckled, "Don't want to catch flies now do you?"

Max shook her head and said, "You're crazy. Demons? Ghosts? Jeez and I thought I had issues."

"Join the club," Dean muttered.

"So what are you? Ghostbusters or something?" Max asked as she looked at Dean and Sam more closely.

Sam was actually surprised at how easily she accepted the idea that demons and ghosts existed.

"Oh hell no. We're much cooler," Dean smiled his cocky smile.

Max smirked at Dean, "Yeah right. Even cooler than kids with wings?"

Dean shrugged, "Probably. I'm not sure seeing as I haven't seen anything feathery come out of your back."

Max smiled and then she snapped her white wings with brown splotches out. She stretched them out as far as they could go giving Dean one of _her_ cocky smiles. "You were saying."

"That those are some of the most awesome things I have ever seen," Dean finished. "Sign me up for those." Dean nudged Sam, "How about you bro?"

Sam shook his head, "I think I'll pass."

Max pulled her wings back in and looked over smiling at a horrified Fang. She frowned at him, "What?"

"You just showed them your wings."

"So?"

"So? Is that all you're going to say? What is the matter with you? Max," Fang scolded.

Max put her hands on her hips and gave Fang a glare. "Listen, Fang. I'm the leader and I think we can trust them. That Dean guy doesn't seem that bad and Sam, well he's nice."

Fang shook his head, "Since when do you go around trusting people?"

"Since I woke up in a strange place and only those two seem to have a clue as to what's going on," Max fumed.

Dean waved his arm at them, "Hello? I think we should start moving on and look for a way to get out."

"Come on," Sam said as he headed back out. "Let's explore."

"You know I really wish I had my .45 with me," Dean said next to Sam.

"I know. Heck I'd even feel better if we had salt or holly water with us. This place has nothing and we have no way of protecting ourselves."

"There's always the good ole' fist and boot," Max offered as she caught up with the brothers.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you can use those? How old are you anyway?"

Max's mouth twitched, "What does it matter how old I am. All that matters is that I'm good enough to safe your ass when it's important."

"Point taken," Dean agreed.

"We're 14," Fang said.

Max pushed him, "Thanks a lot Fang."

"Hey, you showed them your wings first."

"So you're getting back at me? That's real mature, Fang." Max's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"You two are 14?" Sam asked in disbelief. "You're so tall."

"Bird genes make us taller and lighter," Max explained.

"Well I'm 27 years old and Sammy here is 24. That makes us the adults so listen up kids," Dean instructed.

Max punched Dean on the arm hard and said, "Call us kids again and the next one is going to land here, here, and here." She pointed at his other arm, abdomen, and face.

Dean looked at her crossly while rubbing his arm, "Jeez girl. You hit freakin' hard."

Max crossed her arms over her chest, "We're faster and stronger than humans like you. You guys are just so fragile, it's laughable."

"Guys, just stop. Let's just concentrate on finding a way out of this place," Sam intervened. He looked at both Max and Dean warningly.

Everyone stiffened as a sound drifted to their ears.

"You did this didn't you?" someone snarled.

"I already told you _dog_. I had nothing to do with it. I'm just as confused as you," a voice responded with annoyance.

"Like if I'm going to believe a filthy blood sucker like you," the other voice snarled back.

"Don't tell me," Max began.

"Sounds to me like those two don't get along very well," Fang said with amusement.

"Looks like there are more people like us trapped here," Sam said as he started to walk towards the two new voices but Dean held him back.

He looked intently at his younger brother. "Didn't you hear? They called each other Dog and Blood Sucker. Doesn't that seem strange?"

Sam stopped to think about it and nodded. "Yeah, I mean. We met Max and Fang and they're not exactly human."

"And we're not exactly normal," Dean put in.

"So what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should take this slow," Dean began.

"Screw it. I'll just fly up high and get a bird's eye few from above," Max said.

Dean looked at her, "Okay, or we can do what you just said."

"Or we can just meet them now seeing as how they're right in front of us," Fang said next to them. They followed his line of vision and saw two figures standing to their side.

One was really pale with bronze hair and golden eyes. The other was a giant with reddish-brown skin and long glossy black hair. They were standing far apart from each other.

Immediately Sam, Dean, Max, and Fang took fighting stances.

Dean looked at the tall guy and then at his brother. "Jeez, Sam. Compared to that guy, you're a shrimp."

"Put a sock in it, Dean," Sam responded with irritation.

"Excuse me," the pale guy began. "Do you know where we are?"

"Well if we did, we would have _so_ been out of here. As it is, we don't know how to get out," Dean said wearily.

"Damn it! Can you at least explain why we saw our home on the other side of a locked door with red letter saying _Twilight_?" the tall guy exploded.

Sam shook his head, "I'm sorry but if we told you, it would only be theory that's in work in progress."

Dean looked at his brother and even Max and Fang gave him weird looks. Sam looked back and shrugged, "Okay, I think I know where we are but it sounds so far fetched, I'm not even sure I believe it myself."

"Well don't leave us in suspense Sammy. Tell us what you came up with using that Geek brain of yours."

Sam rolled his eyes but said, "I think we're stuck between different dimensions. You know, like we have our own world and they have their own. I haven't figured out how we got stuck here yet. I'm pretty sure someone brought us here though."

The tall guy laughed and started to walk away shaking his head, "This is great. I'm stuck with a leech and a couple of nut jobs."

"Jacob," the pale boy called out. "We should stick together."

The Jacob guy turned back with a murderous glare at him, "Don't tell me what to do leech!"

The pale boy didn't even flinch. Not even blink and Dean had to admit that the boy had guts.

Suddenly the pale boy turned to look at Sam in astonishment and said, "You think some God is doing this?"

Sam took a step back, "How the hell did you know that? I never even said anything."

Dean looked between them and then said to the pale boy, "Alright buddy. It's time for you to start explaining yourself."

He shook his head, "I'm not going to hurt you Dean or any of you for that matter. I'm just trying to get back home to Bella and my family." Then he looked back at Sam and said, "I'm not like those vampires. The vampires from my world are different."

Suddenly it dawned on Sam, "You can read minds."

"What!" Dean said.

The pale boy nodded but frowned as he turned towards Max and Fang, "Your thoughts are different to pull apart. You're thinking too much. Both of you."

Max stepped back, "Yeah well, now you can't read anything." And then the pale boy blinked in shock. She grinned, "See. Having a mind reader in the family, you learn a few things. Isn't that right Fang?"

Fang nodded.

The pale boy recovered quickly, "My name's Edward Cullen."

"I guess you already know who we are just by reading our minds, right Edward," Sam concluded.

Edward nodded, "That's right."

Dean pointed towards Jacob, "And who's that guy?"

Jacob growled, "My name's Jacob Black. Since you already know he's a vampire, there's no harm in saying how I'm a werewolf."

This time, even Max and Fang bolted into shock. They moved forward with balled fists and stared coldly at Jacob.

"An Eraser," Max stated. She gave Jacob an icy glare.

Both Sam and Dean held their new companions from fighting with the big guy.

"Actually, I don't think he's an Eraser. He comes from Edward's world so he's different from what we think of them," Sam concluded.

Jacob nodded, "That's right. I come from a descended of strong wolf blood."

"Whoa are you…are you telling us you're born a werewolf?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Jacob nodded.

"Shit! This is getting too freakin' weird. First some experimented kids and then a vampire and a werewolf. Hey, Sam? Are you sure we're not dreaming?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Dean, this is real all right," Sam said giving his brother a sympathetic look.

They all stood there for a while absorbing everything.

"So," Max began. "What do we do now?"

In answer to her question, a bright white light surrounded them. They all squeezed their eyes shut and held their hands in front of their faces.

The light slowly disappeared and they all parted their eyes open slowly.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in this weird and strange story. Read and Review if you want me to post more!**

**Over and out!**


	2. Wonder Land

**Here's the next chapter that just came out of my head. There are no spoilers for either Supernatural, Maximum Ride, or Twilight. I don't own any of those named. Too bad for me. There is also some fowl language.**

"What the fuck?" Dean said as he took in the red sky, blue grass and yellow mountains. He noticed some green birds fly over him and land on a blue leafed tree. There wasn't a sun out that any of them noticed but everything was alight as if there was an invisible sun lighting everything up.

Max looked around. "This can't be real," she stated. Fang knelt down and pulled out a few blades of blue grass and looked at them in wonder.

Both Jacob and Edward breathed in the wind and looked puzzled.

"What is it?" Sam asked them. Dean noticed how easily his brother was handling everything. It didn't matter that there were two mutant kids, a werewolf and a vampire.

"It smells exactly the same like in our world," Jacob said. Now he looked confused. "I don't understand. I feel like my brains going to overload with all this. I think I might need to sit down."

"Sure dog boy. There are a couple of yellow rocks over by that purple river. I'm sure the water's fine except for the funky color," Dean said not even bothering to pay attention to who he was talking to. To him, Jacob was a werewolf and he just couldn't get that fact out of his head.

Jacob growled and, just as he was about to retort something back, Edward called out.

"Hey, everyone, come and take a look at this."

Jacob and Dean gave each other looks before heading towards Edward and Sam who were looking at something in Edward's hands. Max and Fang leaned in and looked too.

"What is it?" Dean asked before he even reached it.

Sam looked at his brother and thrust the object in his hands. "Check it out for yourself."

Dean looked down at the black piece of paper with white colored letters and he read it aloud:

**Play the game**

**Find the three treasures that will unlock your treasure.**

**Remember, the key lies in the color of nature.**

Dean, Max, and Jacob said, "What the _hell_? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Looks like a riddle maybe," Sam offered. He took the letter back and reread it slowly. Edward also looked over it again more carefully.

Max laughed bitterly and threw her head back, looking at the red sky. "Great. Just when you thought it couldn't get any freakier."

"What do you think _your treasure_ means?" Fang asked to no one in particular.

Max looked strait at him and slammed her fist into her palm. "Well the only treasure I want to unlock is that damn door that won't let me get back to my flock."

"That's it," Sam declared loudly. "Our treasure is the other side of the door and the three other treasures that are going to _unlock_ it are keys. We have to find the keys."

"That's great Sammy but where the hell _are_ the three keys?" Dean asked frustratingly.

Edward spoke, "The key lies in the color of nature."

"And yet we still don't know where to find the keys," Jacob snapped.

Edward shook his head, "You don't understand. It mentions nature's colors. Colors," he emphasized.

Sam's eyes open wide in understanding, "The colors on our doors. They were the only source of color. Quick, what were the colors?"

"Well ours was green," Dean declared.

Max and Fang shared a look and then Fang said, "Ours was blue."

"And the color on our door was red," Jacob finished.

"So," Dean began. "Let me get this strait. The key is hidden somewhere where nature's color is." Dean blinked and cracked a grin, "Dude, have you looked at this place. The grass is blue, the sky is red and the water's purple. What the hell kinda nature is this?"

Max grinned too and said, "A pretty whacked jobbed nature. The creator really has a screwed up imagination. I mean…red skies? It looks like it's on fire. The sky's supposed to be blue, period. Why change a good thing?"

"Exactly," Dean exclaimed. Dean looked over at his brother and pointed at Max. "I like her."

"So where do you think the red key might be?" Jacob asked. He looked between Sam and Edward who seemed to be the only ones to know what to do.

"Well, if we look around, the only red we can see is the sky," Edward said slowly as he looked at Jacob's face.

"So the key's going to be in the sky?" Jacob asked. Edward nodded and Jacob turned and started to pace around the little clearing muttering curse words to himself.

Fang looked around and grimaced, "The only blue I see is the grass and tree leaves."

Max gaped and swiped her arm indicating the wide empty space of tall blue grass, "How are we going to find the freakin' key in this? It'll take a life time. I don't have a life time. In fact, I don't even have a day. I need to find it now."

Fang sighed and rubbed his head, "I know Max. I'm worried about the flock too."

Dean turned to his brother, "I guess that leaves our green." He looked around but couldn't spot anything that color.

"Funny how in real life, green is everywhere and here, it's practically nowhere," Sam commented.

"Well, not exactly nowhere." Dean pointed at a flock of green birds. "I just found where _our_ key's going to be hidden."

They watched as the little green birds flew and perched on a huge yellow rock. Dean watched them and narrowed his eyes. "Those things are going to be a bitch to catch."

"Tell me about it. Where the hell can you hide a key in the sky?" Jacob asked in annoyance. He swiped has hand out as if hitting the air. He scowled and plopped down on the grass and rested his head on his hands.

"Uh, I kinda have an idea," Max said slowly.

Edward and Jacob looked at her and Max continued, "This place is a freak show, I know, so I wouldn't be surprised if the clouds," she pointed at a small pink cotton ball, floating all by itself, "could hold a small key. All we'd have to do his fly up there; look around and hopefully, it'll be there."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Great, let me just grow some wings."

Max rolled her eyes back at him, "No need to. I already have them." With that, she snapped her wings open.

Jacob's mouth hanged open as he admired Max's beautiful wings. Dean and Sam shared a knowing look. They really were impressive.

Max nudged Fang and said, "Come on Fang. Up and away." Fang nodded in agreement and then they both started running before jumping into the air. Max flapped her wings down hard while Fang had to snap his wings out really fast and flap down hard too.

Dean, Sam, Jacob, and even Edward watched as Max and Fang flew gracefully up towards the pink cloud. Sam and Dean hadn't seen Fang's wings but they were pure black.

"That's the color I want for my wings," Dean declared. He grinned, "Back in Black baby."

Sam just shook his head at his unserious brother before looking up again and tracing Max and Fang's path.

"They're almost there." Jacob held his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max glanced down at the barren cloud. She pointed down and Fang started to descend.

"Be careful. We're not even sure if we can stand on it," Max warned.

Fang rolled his eyes and pointed at a small pink squirrel thing. It was running across the cloud. Max blinked and shook her head. "Like I said; this is some hell of a place."

They circled until they set their sneakers down on the cloud. It was amazing. Max actually walked lightly on the cloud. It felt all spongy and soft. She smiled and watched as her feet sank a little into the pink fluff.

"Fang, isn't this awesome? Much better than the cold, wet clouds at home."

Fang looked amused, "Are you saying you're actually admitting that this place isn't that bad?"

Max gave Fang an annoyed look, "No I'm just saying it wouldn't be bad if our world had these types of clouds. I mean, can you imagine how easier it would be to hide and find a camping place. We could sleep on the clouds."

Fang shrugged, "Shouldn't we be looking for that key?"

Max started pacing, "Right. Now where do you think someone would hide the key on this cloud? Hum," she thought.

"Well this is just me but I'd bury it right in the thickest part."

"And the thickest part is right in the middle. Do you think we can dive bomb down and see if we hit it as we're going down?" Max asked.

"We could try that."

Max nodded, "Alright, on the count of three. Three!"

Both Fang and Max jumped into the air and flapped high and then they pulled their wings in and dived down.

The impact was very light but they couldn't see anything. Suddenly Max felt something hit her leg and she immediately reached out and grabbed it.

Both Fang and Max burst through the bottom of the cloud in the same time but Max held out her hand in triumph as a long, thin red key dangled in between her fingers.

"Got it!" she exclaimed happily. "Now let's go back to Edward and Jacob and show them their treasure."

"Great," Fang put in.

They started to descend towards the guys when something caught Fangs attention. It was a sparkling glimmer of blue in the clear amethyst colored water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max walked towards Edward waving the red key in front of his face. "Got it! I got it. Here you go Snowflake."

Edward gave her a baffled look at the nickname she gave him.

Jacob just laughed and said, "Snowflake? Edward, you should take that as a compliment. It's a total change from blood sucker and leech."

Edward sighed and just took the key from her. Max just grinned at him and then slapped him on the back, "Come on. I was just messing with you. You shouldn't take it seriously." She gestured towards Dean, "That guy there. He's a real comedian."

"Kinda like you," Dean countered. Max looked at him and Dean laughed. "We're both smart asses."

"So where's the next key going to be?" Sam spoke up.

"I think I might know," Fang responded. Max looked at him, giving him a weird look so Fang continued, "I saw a blue light in the water."

Dean pointed towards the purple water. "That water?"

Fang said, "It was in the water."

"That water?" Dean asked again. Fang nodded, annoyed. "No freakin' way. How the hell do we know that water isn't, I don't know, poisoned?"

"I'll retrieve it," Edward interjected.

Everyone looked at him and Edward added, "I'm already dead so I won't die. It takes a lot to kill me. Just show me where you saw it."

Fang pointed far to the left and said, "It was right in the middle of the river."

"Right, just wait here. I'll be right back." And in a blink of an eye, Edward became a blur as he ran towards the river. Shocked, everyone but Jacob gasped.

"What. The. Hell?" Dean stressed. "Am I the only human among you guys?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward slipped into the water and stopped breathing. He didn't need to breath but he liked to smell. He needed to smell so he could detect danger and food.

Edward watched as the strange fish swam past him. It looked like the fish were actually stopping to look at him. It was freaking him out. They were just staring at him and he had to admit that not much could freak him out. He was a vampire after all.

As he drew closer to the middle his eyes caught a flash of blue light. It was gone a moment later but Edward had seen it and he started swimming faster. He was just above it when something flew at him.

He sucked in water as he looked at the blue female that he could only classify as a Nymph. His eyes zeroed in on the shiny object tied around her neck.

It was a long, blue key.

The Nymph looked at him with blank, black eyes. She drew closer and extended one long, webbed hand. She reached out to touch Edward's face.

Edward backed away but she just followed him. Her lips parted in a smile and her sharp fangs glimmered. She lunged at him but Edward, without thinking, pushed her and then quickly yanked the chain off of her.

A high kneeing sound reached his sensitive ears as the Nymph cried. Edward just hurried out of the river before she decided to follow him.

Faster than he had ever swum before, Edward broke the surface and paddled towards the shore. To his surprise, Jacob was waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked cautiously as he pulled himself up and out of the water.

Jacob just scratched his head, "I thought you might need help or something."

Edward gave him a shocked look.

"What?" Jacob scowled. "I'm not a cold hearted bastard. If something happened to you, Bella wouldn't survive so I have to make sure nothing gets at you."

Edward started to walk towards the others as he responded, "Thanks but I don't need you to protect me."

Jacob caught, "Well is that the thanks I get for trying to watch your back."

Edward turned towards him and sighed. He ran his hand along his face and said, "I guess, we can hold a type of truce between us. Just until this whole bizarre situation is done and over with."

Jacob extended his hand, "Deal."

Edward looked at it before he slowly reached out and shook it. "Deal," Edward said forcefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cool," Max said as she looked at the blue key in her hands. Fang took it and looked at it himself.

Sam sighed, "All that's left is our key now."

"The green birds," Dean stated.

"How are we suppose to know which one has the key? There's literally dozens of them," Sam informed as he gazed up at the sky.

"We could split up," Max said. "Fang and I could track down one flock, Edward and Jacob could track down another, and then you two could look at another. How does that sound?"

"That sounds reasonable," Sam conceded. He nodded, "Alright. We'll do that."

"Come on Sammy. I just spotted a perfect bird to track down," Dean said in a rush as he grabbed his brother's jacket and started dragging him towards a tree.

"Dean? Dean, what the hell? Let go of my jacket," Sam said as he yanked his arm out of his brother's grasp.

"Dude, did you see what the bird did to me?"

"No, I didn't actually."

"That little piece of shit flew over me and threw a rock on my head. Now if that doesn't look suspicious then I don't know what does," Dean fumed. He started walking towards the tree again except this time he could make out the evil bird.

The fat bird was staring at him with dark brown, beaded eyes. It watched every move Dean was making until Dean was directly under it.

"There you are you fat son-of-a-bitch," Dean whispered as he started to climb the tree.

Sam watched from below in amusement as his brother started to make his way towards the undisturbed bird.

Just when Dean was right below the branch where the bird was perched, it fluffed up and squeaked.

Dean grinned, "Gotcha." He was just about to reach for it when something wet landed on his hand instead.

Dean stared at the greenish-white splotch that was starting to slide down to the ground.

"Shit!" he said as he shook his hand, making the piece of poop fly off.

Sam burst out laughing and Dean turned to glare at him. "Shut up Sam. You need the key as much as I do."

Sam wiped a tear from his eyes as he said, "Sorry but that was just too much. You should have seen your face. Hysterical! God I wish I had my phone with me. I could have so snapped a picture of that and black mailed you with it."

"Funny, Geek boy. I don't see you coming up here and trying to grab-," suddenly Dean remembered the bird and snapped his head back only to find the empty branch.

"Oh, craps shoot! Where'd that son-of-a-bitch go?"

"Uh, Dean…"

Dean glanced down and saw that his brother was pointing at something. Dean looked and saw that the fat bird had landed on the ground, far away from the tree, and was looking at him with that look; a look that mocked Dean and made him feel like an idiot; an idiot that was being out witted by a dumb bird.

"Fuck it," Dean cursed. He started making his way down and jumped that last couple of feet down.

Sam joined him and said, "So how are we going to do this. That bird has the advantage seeing how it can fly away whenever it wants."

"I don't care. We've hunted demons, ghosts, and other supernatural shit and I'll be damned if I can't catch that dumb ass bird. Come on. Slowly now," Dean instructed.

Lying low on the grass, Dean watched the bird as he made his way closer. All the time, the bird was keeping a close eye on Dean itself. Just when Dean was two feet away, the bird puffed up and hopped away.

"Jesus," Dean said as he got up and started to chase the bird. "Holy crap, this bird is fast," Dean exclaimed as he tried to catch up to it.

"It's like an ostrich," Sam commented.

They chased the bird for five minutes but it showed no signs of slowing down.

"God, I feel like freakin' Alice in Wonder Land except instead of chasing a white rabbit, I'm busting my ass chasing a freaky ass green bird. Could my life get any weirder?" Dean said his tone laced with resentful sarcasm.

"Just, stop Dean," Sam finally said. They both stopped and the bird stopped a couple feet away from them. "Let me handle this. We tried it your way and it didn't get us anywhere. Now we'll do it my way."

Dean gave Sam a look. "All right Geek boy. Let's see how you do."

Sam looked at his brother and then drew his hand forward and started rummaging around his brother's jacket.

Dean jumped back but Sam managed to pull out a small bag. Dean exclaimed, "What the hell?"

"Sorry it's just I need the candy."

Sam ripped the M&M bag open and then started to make his way slowly towards the fat green bird. Sam extended his hand out and the colorful candy caught the bird's attention. The green bird watched Sam with one of its brown eyes.

"Come on," Sam coxed.

The bird squeaked and slowly started to make its way towards Sam's outstretched hand. It hopped near enough to dip its head and crack an M&M in its beak.

Sam smiled and slowly reached out with is other hand to scratch the green bird on top of the head. The green bird didn't seem to mind. It just kept on eating.

Sam looked up and grinned at a shocked Dean. Sam pushed the green bird gently on to his hand and then Sam got up.

"What did I tell you, Dean," Sam said as he petted the bird.

"Well I'll be damned," Dean breathed.

All of a sudden, the bird stopped and started coughing. Sam and Dean watched as the bird coughed up a long, green key. It coughed up some other stuff before it stopped. The bird shook itself and started flapping its wings. Now that it was lighter, it shot up super fast and disappeared far off in the sky.

Sam looked in disgust at his barfed up hand.

Dean cracked a grin. "I'm not touching that."

Sam grimaced and dipped his fingers in to retrieve the key. He shook it and wiped it on his jacket. Then he slipped it into his pocket before shaking the gunk off his hand.

"Uh, this is disgusting."

"I don't know. It makes us pretty even. I mean, I got the worst end while you just got the mouth."

"Whatever," Sam said in a dismissive tone. "Let's just go find the rest of the guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So we all have everything?" Edward affirmed. He showed off his red key while Sam and Max pulled out theirs.

Jacob looked around in confusion. "Um, so what do we do now? I don't see anyway to get back to that first place we were at."

Sam looked around too and agreed, "Yeah, I don't see it either."

"This is bad. How the hell are we going to go back?" Dean asked. No one answered and he hissed in frustration.

"Maybe this was all for nothing. Obviously whoever kidnapped us is a psycho freak," Max inputted.

"Who isn't a psycho? I mean, it's always either the Erasers, or the Whitecoats," Fang said.

Bravo! You finished this game.

All of their heads snapped up but they couldn't see anyone.

"Okay is it just me or did everyone else hear that voice?" Max asked as she shifted her eyes at everyone's face.

"Nope, it's not just you. I heard it too," Dean affirmed.

"Who are you?" Sam called out.

They waited.

I'm the observer. Let's see how you do with this other game.

"Oh-oh, that didn't sound good," Dean stated.

"You think," Jacob shot back.

The change, it was different than last time. Instead of a blinding light, everything started to become hazy and then everything imploded. Blackness came and then a dim light illuminated the new space.

"God damn it!" Dean said with disappointment.

They were staring into the huge yellow-green walls of a labyrinth.

**There really isn't a point to the story but tell me what you think anyway. I won't make this story very long. Anyway, please review. I love to hear from you guys. At least I know someone out there is reading this story and enjoying it.**


	3. The Labyrinth

**I'm inspired. Okay, the next chapter is going to be the last and I'm hoping I'll update it faster than this one. **

"This labyrinth is huge," Sam stated as he gazed up at the tall walls that beyond surpassed their heads.

Beyond the walls there was only darkness. No clouds, no sky, no birds. It was just the walls and the gray bricks marking the paths inside the labyrinth. There were a couple pieces of blue grass sprouting from the nuke and crannies and gray vines clawing and clinging to the walls.

"This looks homey and inviting," Dean muttered.

Max snorted and said, "Right because we're such special guests. Oh wait, we're not. We're prisoners until we finish playing whatever game. God it feels like home doesn't Fang?"

Fang smirked and said, "Just like old times."

Everyone else had no clue what they were talking about and Max didn't elaborate.

"And is this part of the next game?" Jacob asked. He looked into the endless path of the labyrinth. "Are we supposed to go in there?"

That's right. 

Max rolled her eyes, "Great, just what we needed."

The voice ignored her comment and continued, If you can make it past the labyrinth, then your doors will be waiting and you'll be free to go back home.

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Dean voiced everyone's thoughts.

There might be a bit of an obstacle along the way. But I'm sure you'll be able to get by it. You are, after all, the best team I've managed to compose.

"Compose," Edward said. "What interesting choices of words. It seems you have done this before."

I have. Everyone seems to pass the first game but most perish on this second part. In fact, the only others who have been able to pass and make it home were two and that was so long ago, one of the worlds is in its dying process while the other one is already dead.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked out loud.

I'm bored. I get like this every thousand years or so. That's when I choose randomly from the different worlds and select the best and the brightest.

"This is sounding way too much like the yellow-eyed demon," Sam muttered.

You guys are my favorite team so far. It's interesting to say the least. Two experiments with wings, a vampire, a werewolf, a hunter, and a hunter slash psychic. It's been fun watching you.

"Glad we could be of entertainment," Dean yelled out.

"Yeah, we live to make you happy," Max said sarcastically.

The voice didn't answer.

"Is it gone?" Jacob asked.

When the voice didn't speak up again everyone assumed it was gone, for now.

"Come on, let's get started. I want to get home as soon as possible."

"We know Max. Like if you haven't stressed it enough," Dean said teasingly.

She put her hands on her hips and said, "Well I guess I could ditch you. I mean, you'll just be dragging me behind when all I can do is fly out of here."

Dean blinked and said, "You bitch."

Max grinned and pulled at Fang's arm, "Come on Fang. We're getting out of here."

"At least, give us directions to the exit," Dean exasperated.

She nodded, "Sure, no problem. That's reasonable enough."

Both of them took off and Max was in the lead. She was about to make it above the walls when suddenly they started to tremble. Everyone on the ground swayed as they tried to hold their footing.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Dean cussed as he fell over.

Max watched in astonishment as the walls grew and zoomed by her. Growing bigger and bigger. She set her jaw grim, "No way are you going to get past me." She braced herself and kicked in onto her super speed. She surged upward but the walls just grew taller and taller. It just wouldn't let her pass.

Max stopped. "Damn it." She started to go done to where Fang had stayed hovering and then they both landed next to Sam.

As soon as their feet touched the ground, the walls shrank back to how they were before.

"Well that didn't go as I planned," Max stated grudgingly.

"Guess that means you can't fly out of here," Dean said smugly.

Max scowled at him and turned her back to him. Her wings circled her body as she started walking purposely into the maze.

"Max!" Edward called. "We should stick together."

"Then hurry your ass up!" Max called back. She didn't stop walking and everyone else had to jog to catch up to her.

They walked silently for a while but pretty soon Dean became bored and started humming to himself a Metallica song. Soon he started saying the lyrics and then he was full blown singing.

"Shut up!" Max finally exploded. She turned to face him and pointed a finger at him. "How can you be singing at a time like this?"

Dean shrugged but Sam answered for him. "It calms his nerves."

Dean glowered at Sam and then said, "I don't see why I can't. There's nothing that says I can't sing. In fact, I vote we have a karaoke Jam right now. Sorry Sam, you can't join us."

Everyone stared at him.

He didn't look rattled. He just raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well? Who wants to go first?"

"Dean, you're not serious?" Sam asked his brother. He knew his brother could be a party animal but this wasn't the right time or place for it.

"You're damn right I'm not serious," Dean said with a strait face. He grinned, "Come on guys. Loosen up."

"Loosen up? Are you kidding me?" Jacob said with such outrage it was almost funny.

Dean looked around slowly and then shrugged, "Nope."

Jacob and Max were about to retort something back and Sam, along with Edward and Fang, looked ready to brake anything up when they heard a loud growl.

"Tell me that was somebody's stomach," Dean said.

"It's not mine, that's for sure," Max responded as she looked ahead.

Sam and Dean took defensive positions and Max mimicked them. They watched intently at the darkness ahead of them. The rumble and growl grew closer. Max held her breath as the ground started to tremble.

"Oh H double hockey sticks," she murmured as the blackness seemed to separate itself and move towards them.

The low rumble was coming from the monster in front of them. It had yellow feline eyes and a dark, shadow like body. It stood like a human but it was nothing like a person. It had sharp canine teeth; razor sharp dripping with drool. Its eyes zeroed in on Sam and it snapped at him. Droplets of saliva sprinkled down on the ground in front of it.

Dean immediately took a defiant stance in front of his brother. Edward and Jacob also started to prepare themselves.

Max and Fang on the other hand were just staring up at the monster. Out of all the things they had ever seen, nothing compared with the giant monster in front of them. It was like if it had come strait out of one of their worst nightmares.

"What in the name of Heavenly high is that thing?" Max exclaimed.

Sam frowned and said, "I think I've seen it before, in a book. Guys, I think this might be a Man Eater."

"Never heard of it," Dean said as he and the monster gave each other a staring contest.

"They eat human flesh, Dean. They're savages. They don't know how to reason. They're only drive is animalistic and it's to eat," Sam explained.

"This is all very interesting but, back to the most important question here. How do we kill it?" Jacob interrupted.

Sam looked at him and honestly gave him an apologetic glance, "Sorry. I don't know. All I know is that no man has ever killed it. I think it might be immortal."

"And the news just keeps getting better and better," Max said darkly.

"So the problem is how do we get away from it? Not that I'm complaining. I just love having a staring contest with a thing that can eat me right now," Dean said sarcastically.

"We could fly away," Fang said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah and leave ole Dean and Sam behind. Next."

"We could run away," Edward offered.

Sam shook his head, "That wouldn't work." Sam eyed the still and silent man eater, "The man eater is faster. It'll catch us before we make it to the corner."

"We could leave you two behind," Jacob said with a smirk. "We _are_ faster."

Dean shrugged, "Whatever lets you sleep at night."

Suddenly the man eater started to move. It lifted its head and it headed strait towards Sam and Dean.

"Holy shit!" Dean managed to drawl out before he jumped out of the way. He looked over at his little brother, "Sammy, you okay?"

"Surprisingly, yes," he answered from his lying position on the hard stone floor.

The man eater just changed its targets and headed towards Edward and Jacob. Jacob jumped out of the way but the man eater collided with Edward. It sounded like two boulders smashing together.

They were surprised that Edward was still standing. He was fending off the man eater while the man eater snapped and tried to chomp on his head.

"Guys," Edward forced out. "Run!"

"You don't need to tell me twice," Dean said as the turned the other way and started running. "The vampire can handle himself. Not sure about us though."

"For once, you have a point," Sam said as he followed his brother. Jacob looked back once but then he also followed Sam and Dean.

Max and Fang spread their wings and flew above them, just below the walls and taking care that they didn't go over. They didn't want a repeat of last time. That's the last thing they wanted was the ground shaking and making running harder for their companions.

There was a loud screech and a roar. Max looked back and her eyes opened wide at what she saw. The man eater was ripping Edward to shreds. His' body parts were lying everywhere.

Max gagged and turned away. "Oh my lord."

"What is it?" Fang asked as he looked at her with concern.

She shook her head while holding her hand over her mouth, "You don't want to know."

Fang looked anyway and immediately looked away too. "Shit."

"It's going to come back for us." Max looked down at her new friends. They could fly away and Jacob could turn into a werewolf and run away but the other two. Sam and Dean wouldn't make it.

"We could try to carry them," Fang suggested.

Max rolled her eyes, "Yeah and that would be just as easy as carrying a boulder."

Fang was in deep thought but his eyes wandered back to where Edward and the man eater had been fighting at. He couldn't see anything anymore but he new more or less where they were. He concentrated and tried to pick up any sound. He heard a faint pit pat of feet. Fang hoped with all his might that it wasn't the man eater.

"I think we might have a problem," Fang whispered to Max.

Her eyes opened wide and then she cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled a warning for her friend running down below. "The man eater is coming!"

Dean looked up and said, "Oh hell no. What happened to the vampire?"

Max and Fang looked away and then it dawned on them. "Oh," was all Dean said.

"He died giving us time to escape," Sam put in. They were still running in a fast pace.

Jacob snorted, "I wouldn't worry about Edward."

Everyone looked at him and he just shrugged with a smirk on his face, "I'm just saying the vampires in my world are a bitch to get rid of."

"Well that's specific," Max yelled down.

Fang looked behind him and saw the shadow form of the man eater turn a corner. "Hey guys, it's here!"

They looked back and they started running faster.

Jacob's face darkened and he called out, "This think is getting me pissed."

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us," Dean said too as he looked over his shoulder.

"No, I mean I'm getting angry," he said again.

"And that's important why?" Max yelled down too.

"Because that's when I do this," Jacob grunted out. Dean and Sam looked at him wide eyed. They could feel the heat coming off of him.

Jacob suddenly exploded and stopped running. Now, instead of looking at Jacob, they were looking at a large reddish-brown furred wolf.

Dean just stared opened mouthed and then whistled, "Okay, that's pretty impressive. I never thought he'd turn all furry. This is like, the true Hollywood version of the werewolf. It's awesome."

Sam gulped and stared at his brother. "Are you crazy? Dean, there's a man eater in front of us and you're admiring the idea of a furred werewolf? God, you're acting like a little kid that just got a Christmas present form Santa Claus."

"Well you gotta admit this is pretty cool," Dean persisted. "And Sam, Santa Claus isn't real."

Jacob and the man eater were circling each other. Jacob growled deep in his throat while the man eater just stared at him. Without warning, Jacob lunged, heading strait for the throat. The man eater just swiped his giant clawed hand and hit Jacob on the side.

Jacob fell hard on the ground but he picked himself up quickly. Jacob roared and he showed off all his canine teeth. His ears were plastered on his head as he advanced on the man eater again.

The man eater jumped and took another swing at Jacob but Jacob was faster and he managed to jump out of the way. Thinking fast, Jacob turned around in that same jump and sank his teeth onto the man eater's arm.

The beast howled in pain and started shaking Jacob off but Jacob, being the stubborn wolf he was, just clamped on harder and refused to let go. Finally, the man eater brought its other hand down and hit Jacob on the head.

Jacob fell on the ground hard and this time, he didn't get up right away. The man eater advanced.

Max and Fang couldn't control themselves. They dived bombed and started swooping in and out. They hit the man eater on the head and Max pulled at its pointy ears.

It grunted and started to swipe at them like if they were flies but Max and Fang were too fast for it. Fang dived in and quickly poked the man eater on the eye and the man eater howled in pain. It clawed its' arms out in front of it and hit Fang on the tip of his wings.

Fang yelped and instinctively pulled his wing away but he had already lost his control of his flying. The man eater reached out just as Fang was about to plummet to the ground and held him in his hands.

Fang grunted as the man eater started to squeeze him.

Max, Sam and Dean stared helplessly at their friends.

"Man I wish I had my gun. Then I'd blast this sucker to hell," Dean said furiously.

Suddenly, Edward appeared almost out of nowhere. He grabbed the man eaters hand and pulled. The beast roared and dropped Fang. Edward quickly picked him up and then he ran over to Jacob.

Dean and Sam noticed that the claw marks on Jacob were almost healed and he was starting to stand up. Edward helped him and Jacob gave him a grin.

The man eater's arm was dislocated and one of its eyes was bleeding but then it started healing itself. Faster even then Jacob. Its arm popped back into place and its eye cleared. It seemed to flex before it stared hungrily at Fang, Edward, Jacob, Dean, and Sam.

Max stared and looked between Edward, Jacob, and Fang and then back to Dean and Sam.

"No man had ever killed this thing," Max mumble to herself. Then it dawned on her. "No _man _has ever killed it. That's it!"

Edward looked up at Max. He had picked up on her thoughts and now he was staring in horror at what she was about to do.

"Max! No!" he yelled out. This caught the attention of the others and they also looked up at Max.

She closed her eyes and took in a long and deep breath to calm her nerves. Then she opened them again with determination and she looked strait at the man eater.

"This is gonna hurt," she said before she tucked in her wings and dived down strait towards its chest.

She felt the impact seconds before the man eater screamed in pain and agony. She also felt her ribs snap. Max sucked in a breath but she didn't stop. She surged up and poked the eye Fang had poked first. She didn't stop there though because then she went back and poked its other eye. Max pushed back just as a claw was about to land on her. She flapped up to its head and she landed a roundhouse kick on the side of its head. Then she flapped over to the back of the man eater and prepared herself for the last and fatal kick.

"See ya you pain in the ass monster," Max fumed out as she lifted her boot and kicked it right on the point where the brain and spinal cord met.

The monster crumbled on the ground like a tone of bricks. Max stayed hovering for a bit to make sure it didn't heal itself again.

When she was sure it was dead, she flew over to her friends and landed right next to Fang.

The guys looked at her in wonder and she just smiled at them.

"Remind me not to get you mad," Dean broke the silence.

"You're damn right," Max stated. She sighed and then plopped down on the floor. She held her ribs as she said, "That had to be the most difficult battle I have ever experienced."

"You're hurt," Edward stated.

"What?" Fang said as he tried to pick himself up.

Max held up her hand at him and said, "Calm down. It's just a cracked rib. No biggie."

Jacob growled trying to say something and Edward translated by just reading Jacob's mind. "He's saying he's going to turn into his human form but he's advising that Max turn around. He's going to be nude. As you can tell, Jacob kind of ripped his clothes."

Max blushed and Sam helped her up. Sam looked back and motioned towards a piece of clothe. "It looks like his pants are okay, kinda. They might be a bit ripped."

Jacob grunted as he turned back into a human. Edward handed him his pants and Jacob quickly put them on. Jacob was still half nude without any shirt or shoes.

Edward took his blue jacket off and handed it to Jacob, "Here, wear it for a while."

Jacob shrugged, "Naw, I'm good."

Edward gave him a look and then motioned to Max who still had her backed turned. Fang also glared at Jacob forcing him to put on the jacket with the force of his glare.

Jacob sighed and held his nose as he slipped on the jacket. He gave them a look and said, "Happy now?"

"Yes," both Edward and Fang said at the same time.

"Are we ready to move on?" Dean asked impatiently.

"I guess so," Jacob said as he walked towards Dean.

"That man eater was the obstacle the, um, god talked about, huh?" Max said as she turned back towards the men.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, we should be okay now."

"No more surprises?" Dean asked his brother.

"Well I'm not a hundred percent sure the god will play by the rules."

I am a god with honor. I always follow my rules.

"Well look whose back," Dean said sarcastically.

Max bristled, "Yeah you bastard. Where were you when we were attacked by that man eater?"

Why, I was watching. I have to admit. You are one good fighter. I never would have thought my pet would die in the hands of a little girl.

Max sucked in a breath and started, "Why you…"

Edward interrupted, "Why are you here?"

The voice sighed, Well you did pass the obstacle therefore you passed the labyrinth. So, to keep my promise, you can go home.

The labyrinth disappeared as if by magic and they were shrouded in darkness. Then three doors appeared in front of them.

They stood stock still and just stared at each of their own doors as if not believing it was really there.

Well, go ahead. You've worked hard for this and now all you're doing is standing around.

"It can't be this easy," Dean said.

Easy? Oh this wasn't easy. All of you almost died to get back home. This is just your prize for surviving.

Max was the first one to pull out the key. Fang walked next to her. She looked at the blue key and then put it into the key hole. She twisted it and it unlocked. She looked over at Edward, Jacob, Dean, and Sam in wonder and then sadness. She smiled a bit and said, "Well, I guess this is it."

"It was nice knowing you," Dean said as he walked over and shook her hand. Then he turned toward Fang and slapped him on the back. Dean grinned and said in a whisper, "That's one hell of a girl you've go there. If I were you, I wouldn't let her go." Dean winked and pulled away from a slightly blushing Fang.

Sam shook his head and then said, "I hope you don't find any trouble when you get back home. Take care of yourselves. You too Edward and Jacob," Sam added.

"Yeah, no ripping at each others throats when you get back home," Dean added with a smirk because he was well aware of the truce they had made while stuck here.

Edward and Jacob grinned and said at the same time, "We'll try."

"And you two better watch your backs when you're off hunting," Max said.

"Yeah, don't do anything reckless," Jacob said playfully.

"Dean," Edward emphasized, even looking right at him.

Sam grinned at how well Edward knew his brother and Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," was all Dean said.

"So," Jacob said. "How are we going to do this?"

"How about we all go at the same time?" Sam said as he pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

Edward nodded in agreement and he did the same thing. They rested their hands on the door knob and they all looked at each other.

"On the count of three," Dean said.

"One," Max and Fang said.

"Two," Edward and Jacob said next.

"Three!" Sam and Dean yelled out and then they all opened their doors at the same time.

A blinding light hit them and then they blacked out.

**If you review it'll make me write faster. Also, I don't think the maneater exists. I just made it up using an idea my brother gave me while he was playing with some cards.**


	4. Home

**Finally, I'm done with this story. Now I can start on something new. I hope, for anyone that read, that this wasn't a big dissapiontment. I really do love reviews and it wouldn't hurt if you dropped one. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

"Max. Max wake up."

That voice sounded familiar. Max forced her eyes to open and then she was staring into the young face of Angel.

Max bolted upright but a weight on her legs, not to mention her cracked ribs, caused her to stop. When she looked down at her legs, to her embarrassment, she saw Fang resting his head there looking for the entire world like if he was asleep.

"What the hell? Fang, get off my legs," Max yelled as she pulled her legs away from under his head. Fang's head hit the ground and then he woke up and sat up, looking around in confusion.

"Are we back?" he asked. Then he noticed the weird looks the flock was giving him and then he mumbled, "I guess this means yes."

"What is that supposed to mean," Total asked as he trotted towards Fang. When he didn't answer, Total got annoyed and said, "Fine. I'm out of here. Call me when you stop being rude."

Max and Fang gave each other a puzzled look but then just shrugged. Total was one weird dog.

"Who's Dean?" Angel asked with innocent curiosity. Angel frowned in confusion and then she gasped. "Max! What happened?"

Nudge looked between Angel, Max, and Fang before asking, "Okay, what's going on? Did we miss something? Why was Fang lying on you? What does Angel mean by 'whose Dean' and why are you holding your stomach funny?"

Iggy sighed, "Yeah that pretty much sums it up. Good job Nudge. You just spook all our questions and it only took you a couple seconds."

The Gasman looked up at Max expectantly.

Max sighed, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe us plus you'd have nightmares."

Fang and Max heard Angel gasp again and they turned to look at her.

"You fought a monster?" Angel gasped out.

"Angel! Stop reading my mind," Max said. She walked towards Angel and patted her back until she calmed down.

"I can't help it," Angel said softly. She lifted her head up and looked up at Max with her bright blue eyes in a bambi way. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"It doesn't matter. I think we just had some strange and insane nightmare," Fang put in.

Iggy raised an eyebrow, "You both had a nightmare together? Is that even possible?"

"Are kids with wings even possible?" Max countered.

Iggy dropped it but then Gazzy got a wicked grin. "So," he began, "what was Fang doing so close to you, hum?"

Max blushed but she tired to cover it by saying, "Nothing. Why are you all so interested? You know what? Let's just leave it at this and never bring it up again. Now it's time we go."

Angel was about to open her mouth to say something but Fang gave her a look and Max communicated with her through her mind to just not say anything else. Angel understood and clamed her mouth shut.

Relived, Max turned to Fang and gave him a small smile. They shared a knowing look before they started to pack.

"Hey Max," Nudge began. "I'm hungry."

Max rolled her eyes and said, "Of course you are."

Nothing had changed except that they had made friends from another dimension. Later, Max and Fang would have to explain everything to Angel and eventually it would spread and they'd tell the flock everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sounds of birds chirping caught Edward attention as he resurfaced into conciseness. He opened his eyes and lay looking down into beautiful green grass. He rolled over and stared up at the bright blue sky.

"Oh, I have never in my life seen anything so beautiful as that blue sky."

Edward turned and saw Jacob was also staring up at the sky. He still was wearing his jacket and his pants were in bad condition. It really was the only proof they had that proved that everything hadn't been a dream.

Edward also noticed that not much time had gone by. Here, it was barely midday and they had been kidnapped in the early morning. They really had only been gone from their real world for a couple hours. Over in the other dimension they had been trapped in, three days had actually lapsed by even though it hadn't felt like it.

"You okay Jacob?" Edward called out.

"I've never been better," was what Jacob responded. "And you? How did regenerating feel?"

Edward grunted, "Painful. I don't ever what to go through that again."

Jacob laughed and picked himself up. They looked at each other and grinned. They would never be best friends but they respected each other now.

"Looks like that truce is going to hold, huh?" Jacob said.

Edward nodded, "Yes, I guess so."

They sat together for a while and then Jacob said, "I don't know how I'm going to hide my memories from my pack. It'll be impossible. They'll know just as soon as I'm close to them."

Edward grimaced, "Yeah, I won't be able to hide this from my family either."

"They'll think we're crazy."

"Or they'll think we have a good imagination and very vivid dreams," Edward imputed.

"That actually sounds better and it makes since too."

"They won't buy into it though."

"That's true," Jacob said in defeat. He gave Edward a thoughtful look before he shrugged and picked himself up. "Oh well. Come on, let's get home. I bet everyone's worried about us."

They looked at each other and said, "Bella."

"I hope she hasn't worried too much."

"I bet you fifty bucks everyone thinks we've killed each other," Jacob said with a greedy smirk.

Edward grinned back and said, "Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The thin, golden light that filtered through the window aimed its beam of light strait onto Sam's face. He grunted and then opened one eye. Suddenly he exploded up almost knocking himself over.

"Quiet down, Sammy. Can't a guy get some sleep," Dean mumbled from the other bed. He moved to make himself more comfortable.

"Dean! Wake up!" Sam yelled. When his brother didn't move, Sam grabbed his pillow and threw it at his brother's head.

Dean growled and looked over at Sam. "What the fu-,"

"Dean. We're back," Sam breathed out.

Dean's forehead furrowed in confusion and then it dawned on him. He looked around and took in the motel room. Then he looked at his brother again and said, "Well I'll be damned. That god actually kept his word."

Sam sat back down on his bed and ran his hand through his hair. Dean pulled himself up and they sat in silence.

"I wonder what happened to Max and the others. I hope they made it home okay too," Sam said.

"I'm sure they did," Dean reassured.

Dean tapped his fingers on his leg before he got up and said, "Well, we're out of here."

"Yeah," Sam quickly agreed. They grabbed their stuff as fast as possible and practically ran out the motel.

"Oh baby. It feels like I haven't seen you in ages," Dean said as his eyes landed on his black Impala.

Sam opened the car and dumped the bags into the back seat before saying, "Alright Dean, enough with this heart warming reunion. Let's just get out of here."

"Right," Dean said as he opened his door and sat down. He started the Impala and smiled as he heard her purr and rumble into life. Sam just rolled his eyes as he took his usual shot gun seat.

As they drove away Dean couldn't help but say, "Man, I'll be happy if I never even hear this stupid motel's name again."

"I hear ya," Sam said as he looked out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small form sat on a throne made up of star constellations. The small figure looked like a small child wearing a long black robe and a silver crown. He was very pale but he was smiling.

Suddenly a shadow materialized out of nowhere. It appeared right next to the pale boy.

It was a Man Eater.

The boy reached out and petted the Man Eater on the head like if it were a harmless pet.

"You did good. This was the most fun I've had in thousands of years," the boy said gleefully. He stood up and stared walking down using an invisible stair way. The Man Eater followed like an obedient dog.

"How about we check up on our new friends," the boy said to himself. He flicked his hand up and a crystal clear glob appeared in front of him. The boy looked in and said a small chant.

The glob appeared to cloud over with a dark ink splotch before it settled down. The boy could see the forms of six birds flying in the air but as the boy looked harder, he saw that they were children and that one of the bird kids was carrying a dog in his arms.

He focused more on the two forms that were in the lead and he grinned as he saw Max and Fang.

"Well it seems you two are doing fine. Max here was one tough female. I better remember to choice females more often. What do you think?" he asked his Man Eater.

It just grunted and turned his back on his master.

The pale boy laughed and then turned his attention back to the floating glob. The image changed into one where a very pale family surrounded the one named Edward. They appeared to be asking him questions and he was answering the best he could.

"I wonder how the family is going to take the truth," the pale boy thought out loud. "By the very looks of the family, I'm sure they'll believe him."

The image changed again to show Jacob being pushed around by his pack. They were looking at him in utter astonishment.

"Looks like they already found out."

The image changed one last time to show the faces of the two brothers in a car. The pale boy frowned and then smiled. "These two were very interesting. They were the ones that figured out it was a god that was doing everything."

Suddenly, the tall boy, Sam, moved and looked around.

Dean looked over at him, frowning, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sam shook his head and leaned back on the seat, "Nothing. Just felt like someone was watching us."

The pale boy raised an eyebrow in surprise. No one had ever been able to sense him. "Hum, you Sam are a very interesting person. I hope that whatever lies in front of you leads to eventual happiness."

The glob disappeared and the pale boy walked through the dark sky. He passed planets and stars until he came to a large entrance guarded by two dark figures that blended right in with the starry, night sky. They were holding spears and they bowed in respect when the pale boy passed by.

The boy god walked into a dark room with doors high and low. He chanted something and three doors appeared in front of him. They read _Supernatural_, _Twilight_, and _Maximum Ride_. Three keys floated up towards the boy and he made them crumble into dust.

"There. This way I won't have any power over you're worlds. That's my gift to you three for surviving. Free will. Fate has no hold over your worlds now."


End file.
